Tokyo Characters
by Mairead and Mandy
Summary: It had always been Anna Yardely's dream travel the world. Now that that dream has come true, Anna and her best friend Maia are going to discover a whole new set of dreams when Anna meets a stranger on the train to school...
1. Anna, Maia, and the Sidewalk

Intro:: Anna ::  
Its strange how life can sometimes take an unexpected turn. Take my life, for instance. I was a completely ordinary girl, minding my own business, when the wish of studying abroad landed me in Japan, and now here I am, crammed into a Tokyo bullet train, staring numbly at the giant rock attached to a band in the velvet box which is being offered to me hopefully by a beautiful actor with anxious eyes of the deepest brown. And I have no idea how to answer him. If I say yes, I can kiss the annonymitity I hold so dear goodbye, and step out of my nice, relatively safe, hopelessly ordinary and boring lifestyle and into the whirlwind of celebrity. I would be married to a husband constantly traveling, in the center of the world's eye, adored by countless millions of girls. Yet if I say no, I will be forced to seperate myself from someone I truly love, and spend a lifetime in regret and doubt, always wondering what would have happened if...? Perhaps you are wondering how I managed to wind up in this predicament? Then maybe I should back up a year or so and explain a few things. Now it all seems like centuries ago....  
Part I:: Anna ::  
It was spring. Everywhere I went, I could smell it in the air. The trees were just starting to bud out, the ground was wet with mud and melted snow, and the grass had finally turned green again. I was wandering idly down the sidewalk, heading for school. The birds were singing, the morning sun was soft on my face, and a slight breeze was tossing my hair playfully about. Nothing could shatter the peace of this morning-- "ANNA!" A voice shrieked from behind me, and before I had time to react, I was engulfed from behind by a pair of arms-- okay, almost nothing.  
The momentum of the body behind me caught me off guard, and before I had time to compensate, both I and my attacker fell to the ground in an undignified heap. "Good Morning, Maia. And how was your spring break?" I asked calmly, deciding that if I just played it cool, the people ahead of us would turn around, start walking again, stop staring and forget about the two mad girls sprawled across the sidewalk.  
"It was wonderful! You'll never guess what happened!" Maia exclaimed as I dragged myself up to my knees. I had to laugh. Maia Sarabande was my best friend since the beginning of sophomore year. Indeed, we'd become nearly inseperable... which was why my descion to study abroad for a year in Japan was such a difficult one to make. At least it was until Maia decided to go, too. Now all we had to do was wait and see if--  
"I got in! the letter came yeasterday! I've been accepted! We're going to Japan together, Anna!"  
I let out a shrill squeal, which Maia matched, and then we hugged each other feircely and laughed hysterically for roughly thirty seconds. "I hope we're placed near each other! Just think, Anna, shopping in Tokyo!" She exclaimed. "Beaches in Miyazaki," I added.  
"Real norimaki rolls-"  
"-non-translated manga-"  
"-festivals-"  
"-caligraphy classes-"  
"-bullet trains-"  
"-and hott Japanese guys!" We finished together, laughing again. Unfortunately, the clock above the school decided to chime, sending the deep tones of westminster chimes out across the high school campus   
and to where we still knealt in the middle of the sidewalk. "Shit!" Maia cried and we both leapt up and starting running. "If we're late again--" I started, but never finished. We raced to the school, up the steps, and into the building, ignoring our lockers and making homeroom before the last chime tolled.  
Safe again!  
Part II:: Anna ::  
Tokyo. It was Spring again, just three weeks after my eighteenth birthday. It was hard to find signs of the season in the urban landscape, so different from the little Massachusetts town where Maia and I had traveled from. We had only been in Japan for maybe a month. We had both been placed in Tokyo, and somehow had the pure luck of being in the same high school, same class. I could have died of joy! My hosts, the Kazuya family, were nothing but kind. I don't think I'd ever met nicer people in my entire life. Maia's hosts, the Arai family, were also wonderful.   
Maia and I stuck out like two daffodils in a feild of heather. Maia, with her long auburn hair and grey eyes, and rather.... voluptous bosom; me with my wheat colored, chin-length bob and eyes that were not quite green, not quite grey. I didn't have the problem Maia had in the chest department, however. I mean, roses are red, violets are black, why the hell is my chest as flat as my back? But it didn't really matter much, because Maia is a wonderful seamstress. Her uniform looked just the same as everone else's.... now that her cleavage is properly concealed (yes, it's my job to torture her).  
We were in heaven. Pure heaven. In fact, there was only one part of Japan that I hated with a passion. I would have done anything to avoid it, would have gladly given my soul to forgo it: The daily commute from home to school. The walking parts weren't so bad, but the fifteen-minute ride on the bullet train was hell. Pure hell. There's nothing like seventy people crammed into a train car designed to hold thirty or so. Blaaaaaaaaghhhhhh! I am severely claustrophobic. This, I've learned, is not a good thing to be in Tokyo. There were days when I contemplated throwing myself in front of the oncoming train rather than boarding it. Today was one of those days. I gritted my teeth as I entered the platform, hugging my messenger school bag closer and taking deep breaths. I felt my heart rate increase as the train came hissing into the station. "Here we go again," I muttered to myself, stepping up to the doors and hoping, praying, that somehow against all fate it would be a light day. Mondays were never light days.  
I took one final breath as the doors hisses open, and the shut my eyes and blundered into the crowded, over-heated interior of the car. People filed in behind me, and when no once could move themselves in any more of their own violition, the white-gloved packers began stuffing more in, until finally the doors hissed shut again and the train began to move. My back was to the car wall, but I was uncomfortably aware of the now-familiar feeling of a body pressed closely to mine. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to know.  
"Hello there." A very pleasent, very sexy male voice with an alluring British accent said above my head. My eyes shot open. Maybe I was a lazy little student, but a conversation with someone else who spoke English besides Maia and Mr. Hongo, my English teacher, was something I couldn't pass up.  
I tilted my head up, and found myself staring into the deepest, most lovely brown eyes I'd ever seen in my short eighteen years. "Good Morning." I breathed, and the God of a man crushed against me smiled amiably. I couldn't shake the suspicion that I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where.  
"Enjoying the ride?" I asked again, smiling back. "I am now!" He laughed. I wasn't sure what to make of that, so I kept smiling. It's not like I'm particularly gorgeous or anything. Maybe this stunningly attractive man was as starved for familiar words as I was. "So, what brings you to Tokyo?" He asked curiously.  
"Education." I replied with a pointed look downwards at my uniform. "What about you? Vacationing, business, visiting?"  
"I guess you could call it business, Miss...?" I blinked at him for a moment before it clicked.  
"Oh, jeez, sorry! I'm Anna Yardley."  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Yardley!" He said with another laugh.  
"Likewise. Call me Anna. And you are?"  
"Bloom. Orlando Bloom. Call me Orli." He smiled.   
If I hadn't caught myself, my jaw would have dropped, but somehow I managed to keep a calm front. Orlando Bloom! Of course! The eyes, the accent, the bone structure.... the sensuality...  
"Sure thing, Mr, Bloom." I replied, not missing a beat. Wait 'til I told Maia about this! 


	2. Bullet Trains and Claustrophobia

Part II :: Orlando ::  
I would be in Japan for exactly three more days, ten more hours, and forty-five more minutes. I couldn't wait to leave. It's not that I dislike Tokyo. On the contrary, it's actually a pretty nice place... to visit. For some reason, this little trip was not agreeing with me. I was tired. I was annoyed. I was cramped. I was extremely bored. Looking back, I don't understand how I could have possibly have been bored in Tokyo, but you never think about it when it's happening. March 30th is a day that will forever stick in my mind. That was the day I truly learned the meaning of the phrase "be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." I was wishing for a diversion. And I got her.  
She was about five six, maybe five seven, with honey-blond hair, a nice tan, long legs, and looking a bit nauseated. It wasn't really by choice that I wound up crushed against her in the back corner of a train car, but I suppose fate works in mysterious ways. She had her eyes screwed shut like at any minute she expected the train to fly off the tracks and explode, so I decided to break the ice.  
"Hello there." Great opener, I congratulated myself. I am so original. She didn't move for a few minutes, but then she almost hesitently opened her eyes, looked up, and smiled. I smiled back.  
"Good morning." She replied. She had a strong voice. A little breathy, but strong. This was no shrinking violet. She was either a vocalist or just very vocal. And judging by the way she had just squared her shoulders, as if for battle, I voted for just vocal. "Enjoying the ride?" She asked with such a distasteful statement I couldn't help but laugh. "I am now!" I replied truthfully, and she gave me an odd look. So maybe I was acting strange. At least she wasn't so green anymore!  
"So, what brings you to Tokyo?" I asked. Small talk. I hate making small talk.  
"Education." She declared, breathiness gone, with a glance down at what I now realized must be a uniform and not just a cute outfit. Great. With my kind of luck, she was a fifteen-year-old teeny bopper who was madly in love with Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. "What about you? Vacation, Business, visiting...?"  
"I guess you could call it business, Miss...?" I waited, but she just stared blankly at me for a moment or two. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I hoped she wasn't going to vomit. "Oh, jeez, sorry. I'm Anna Yardley." She replied, flustered. I was going to laugh at her again. I had to stop doing that. This girl went through more emotions than an lead actress in a bad B-movie.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Yardley." Okay, so I laughed.  
"Likewise. Call me Anna. And you are?" When I play this over in my mind, I now realize that she must have had some clue as to who I was. It just never really occured to me that anyone could know me by name without being introduced first, or that it wouldn't be natural for her to ask me what my name was.  
Get your thoughts straight, man! "Bloom. Orlando Bloom. Call me Orli."  
It was like this little light went off in her mind and suddenly it all fit together. Little kids get the same statement when they figure out the culprit in the game "Clue." I wasn't sure what to expect, but it was not a calm smile and a mischeivious "Sure thing, Mr. Bloom."  
Okay, so I laughed again. And maybe I did get off at the next stop with her, and maybe we did stroll along the streets and talk for ten minutes. She was from Massachusetts. She was eighteen (Thank God). She had three cats named Queen Limbo, Beaner and Tiki-Bird. Tiki-Bird was an all black half siamese. She was very claustrophobic (thus the nausea and odd behavior on the train) and her dad was controlling and hadn't wanted her to come to Japan. Her friend Maia was insane. Anna seemed to be a pretty normal girl. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fond of her, and she must have been a fan on some level, because she demanded to see my elvish tattoo. That was a little unnerving. I teased her, she mocked me, I evaded her questions, she sulked, her friend bellowed at her from a distance, and then, she was gone. I had considered grabbing her digits so I could call her later, but backed out at the last minute.  
And now I had to find out what the hell "matane" meant.  
  
PartIII:: Anna ::  
"Well, actually, my father didn't want me to come. I'm the youngest, and he has this severe case of empty nest syndrome. My mom was all for it, though. Pretty much it's because of her that I'm here. Her and my friend Maia. Maia said she'd beat me if I tried to back out of this one." I explained with a smile.   
Finally off the train, I was strolling along the sidewalks once more. Except this time, I had company. Now, exactly why I was telling Orlando Bloom my life story was beyond me, but I was. Truthfully, he had this way of listening that kinda made you forget that he was this gorgeous movie star. I have to admit that I did feel a little silly clad in my school uniform. Luckily, short grey skirts and white knee socks become me. He looked fabulous. Only truly beautiful people can make something as ordinary as faded blue jeans, brown boots and a charcoal-grey pullover fabulous.   
"Your dad sounds uptight."  
"That's the understatement of the century," I muttered, rolling my eyes, and he laughed again. I grinned.  
"You said you're in Tokyo on business?" I hinted, curious. I wondered how long he'd be staying. Of course, the chances of running into him again were slim to nil, but I'm one of those people with a hopelessly reckless imagination and I couldn't help hoping we'd get to talk again.  
"Yeah, more or less." He said with a mysterious smile. Apparentally, that was all I was gonna get out of him on that subject. He knew very well what I was thinking, and for whatever reason, he delighted in driving me mad. I resisted the urge to pout. He caught my indignant glance, and just grinned all the more, looking immensely pleased with himself.   
We were nearing my school. Soon he would have to go off to wherever it was he was actually supposed to be and I would be left in math class wondering if I had in fact imagined the entire encounter.  
"So what school are you at here?" He asked before I could think up a new question to throw at him.   
"Well, actually, I'm at--"  
"ANNA! HURRY UP!" Maia's insistent bellow interrupted my sentence, but made my point perfectly. I grinned and shook my head and checked my watch, dismayed to discover that Maia was right. If I didn't speed up my leisurely pace, we would indeed be late for class. I sighed, resigning myself that this was the end of my little fantasy. I turned and waved at her somewhat distant figure, poised impatiently by the tree and benches in front of the bulding.  
"That's my stop." I said a bit apologetically, gesturing. "I see." He answered, and we just stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. "Well, it was very nice to meet you." He said finally, and I nodded, extending my hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. I had fun talking." He shook my hand and grinned. "Same here. Tell your dad to get a massage or something."  
I laughed. "I'll do that."  
"ANNA!"  
"Oh, jeez..." I said under my breath. There was one more thing I had to do before I said goodbye. If I didn't, I knew I'd regret it the rest of my life. "Hey, Mr. Bloom?"  
"Orlando," he corrected. "Sorry, Mr. Bloom," I replied with an evil smile. He rolled his eyes.  
"Can I ask just one more thing?"  
"Shoot."  
I took a step closer to him and looked sideways conspiritorily. "Can I see it?" I asked in an excited whisper. He got a half-astonished, half-freaked out statement. "See what?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Your tattoo!" I cried like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughed again.   
"Which one?"  
"You know which one!"   
He rolled his eyes again, sighed and slid up his shirt sleeve, exposing the delicate elvish script permantently fixed in his skin. "There. Happy?" He demanded teasingly.  
"There, happy?" I mocked with a wrinkled nose. He laughed again.  
"ANNA! NOW!"  
"I gotta go." I laughed.  
"Alright. See ya 'round."  
"Bye." I turned abruptly and began hurrying towards the impatiently waiting Maia. I had risked her wrath, but I didn't care. She'd understand if she gave me the chance to explain.  
"Anna!" I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around, but apparentally Orlando had changed his mind about whatever it was he was going to say. "Have fun at school!" He said instead.  
"Yeah. Sure thing. Matane!" I answered with a flashed peace-sign, and then ran off to Maia.  
"Who was that masked man?" she asked the minute I fell in step with her, turning back to watch his retreating figure. "I mean, you practically had to tear yourself away from him!"  
I opened my mouth, but then I also turned and watched him go. "Just some nice guy I met on the train." I smiled. I wasn't lying. He was a nice guy, and I had met him on the train.   
"Oh." Maia answered, giving me the "you're-hiding-something-and-I-know-it" look. I smiled innocently at her and batted my eyes. "Fine, but you know if you don't tell me now, I'll get it out of you later," She threatened. I grinned. "You can try." I retorted cooly.  
"You can--- oooh!" She cried, making a move to grab me in a head lock. I shreiked and took off down the sidewalk laughing, Maia hot on my trail. 


	3. Root beer floats and Movie sets

Part IV:: Anna ::  
"So are you gonna tell me who he was or not?" Maia demanded out of the blue. School was over, and we were seated at a local soda shop with rootbeer floats before us. I acted dissinterested. The truth was, the morning's events had been on my mind all day. I could think of nothing else. "That again! Dammit, Maia, I already told you that he was just some guy I met on the train."  
"Well, he sure had your attention." She remarked drily. I rolled my eyes and took a long draught of rootbeer through my straw. "He was really nice." I answered evasively.  
"Uh-huh. Was he cute?" She hinted, toying with her spoon before taking a lick of ice cream. I grinned. "Oooh! how cute? Like, Stuart Townsend cute or Heath Ledger cute?" She questioned. Maia and I both had an incurable movie star addiction. We also had the same tastes, which had led to many disputes in the front three rows of the movie theatre over the years. "Umm... I'd say more of an Orlando Bloom cute." I supplied after a few carefully measured moments of thoughtfullness.  
"Oooh!" Maia sighed, putting her hand over her heart and pretending to swoon. I giggled. If only she knew! "So does this nice guy from the train have a name?"  
"Yeah. Nice Guy from the Train." I teased, and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
"C'mon, we'd better start for home."  
"I suppose." She muttered, dissapointed that I changed the subject. We stood and made our way out of the shop with a smile and a wave at the old man behind the counter. He knew us well because we came in every day religiously after school, ordered rootbeer floats and started our homework. Tokyo was a marvelous place to be. I don't think there is any city on the planet half as exciting and fast-paced. New York may be hailed as the city that never sleeps, but Tokyo never even rests up a bit. There's so much to see and do that it's a wonder Maia and I ever went home after school. Our new favorite past-time was wandering the sidewalks and gawking as only westerners can manage to do.   
We were following our usual route, and were about half-way to the train station when we encountered an unfamiliar yet familiar sight. Curious people were crowded along what appeared to be a road block. "Was there an accident or something?" I asked, my mind immeadately racing to the crowded bullet train's packed interior. If there were an accident, the injuries and fatalities would be through the roof!  
"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" Maia answered, and I nodded. We drifted and dodged our way closer to the block, and broke into identical grins as several obvious prop-buildings loomed into view, along with huge cameras on small cranes and lifts attatched to dollies. People who were obviously extras were milling around, talking to other people and drinking coffee.   
"Sweet!" I exclaimed.  
"And me without my camera!" Maia lamented as we tried to commit the whole fascinating scene to memory. I squinted my eyes and scanned the area for Orlando, even though I have no idea what I would do if he were actually there.  
"PLACES!" A guy, presumeably the director, bellowed into a megaphone. It was delightfully cliche and believable all at the same time. "QUIET ON THE SET!" Maia and I pressed our lips together.  
"ANNNND...... WAIT!" We exhaled in dissapointment. The director guy stromed less than five feet away from us. "There's a hole over there! We need more extras by that store front!" We overheard him saying, and then we turned to glance at each other. "YOU TWO!" Our eyes shifted back to the director guy. "GO STAND IN FRONT OF THAT CAR!"  
"Us two?" Maia squeaked, gesturing at herself and my own shocked face.  
"YEAH, YOU TWO! GET OVER THERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"  
"Going!" I cried, grabbing Maia's arm and dragging her with me. We scurried quickly across the area and prostrated ourselves before the car. I guess the guy felt there was a lack of school girls in the crowd or something. We obviously weren't Asian in descent, and yet again stood out like neon signs.  
"Is he gonna have us run over or something?" Maia whispered nervously, glancing over her shoulder at the car. I took a sip of rootbeer through my straw and shrugged, just as nervous.  
"ACTION!" The director bellowed, and we tried to pretend we were just standing casually in front of a car and chatting. It seemed as though they just wanted some shots of people milling around the city. I took a sip of my rootbeer. "READY? AND FIVE... FOU--"  
Suddenly, a very loud explosion engulfed the building to our left. Maia dropped her rootbeer cup. I spit my rootbeer out. "TOO SOON!" The megaphone bellowed at ear-splitting volume.   
"What should we do?" Maia asked anxiously, grabbing my arm and clutching it tight.  
"I don't know... I think we should just stay put. Maybe this is part of the script." I whispered back, my fingers digging into the hand on my arm. I felt a little faint. "Yeah... maybe." Maia answered shakily, and then everything went wrong at once.  
I heard a particularly peircing shreik from the crowd, and my head snapped up just in time to see what remains one of the most terrifying sights in my life. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"The director bellowed, and Maia and I were seperated as a herd of extras and bystanders thundered past us. The building the explosion had been in was swaying dangerously, then tilting...   
"Maia!" I yelled desperately, stumbling backwards, caught in the flow of human beings. Did I mention I was claustrophobic? "Maia!" Where the hell was she? A small part of the wall of the building gave way and came crashing down. It was mostly plywood, it looked like, but there was a lot of it! "ANNA!" Maia yelled, and then she was next to me, and we were both blundering backwards again, but I lost her hand again and fell, and soon the crowd was gone, I jumped to my feet and turned, just as the remainder of the wall began to tremble, sway, and then finally begin its descent. "Holy shit!" I whispered in awe, frozen and staring upwards in numb panic. I was literally too frightened to move. "Anna! Move!" A voice called, and I was grabbed from behind and hoisted by my waist, dragged backwards, and then flung to the ground just as the building came down, finally landing with a roar, a crash and a lot of dust and screaming people.  
I lay still for a few moments, trying to gather my wits and calm myself down.   
"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!?" The director bellowed through his megophone, and the pandemonium began to subside as the sound of approaching sirens cut throught the din. I began to shake violently.  
I was so caught up in my confusion that I didn't even realize I was sprawled under someone until they asked if I was alright.   
"DID YOU GET THAT? IT WAS DAMN RECKLESS, BUT IT LOOKED GREAT!"  
I resisted the urge to stand and strangle the director. "Hello? Earth to Anna!" The voice sang uneasily, and a hand was passe dseveral times in front of my eyes. "Are you hurt?" He repeated for about the eigth time, and I finally shook my head "no."  
"Good." Orlando replied, shifting, standing, and then offering a hand to help me up. I was still in shock and just stared at him mutely for a few more minutes. He was covered in dust, there was a scrape on his cheek, another on his arm, and his fishnet shirt was torn to shreds. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight in my life! I burst into hysterical tears.   
"You saved me!" I wailed like a baby, standing still and hugging my school bag to my chest.  
He look confused and a little bewildered. I would have thought he was used to hysterical young women by now.   
"I don't think you would have died, Anna. Broken a few bones, maybe, but died, no." He assured me with a really comforting voice. God, he was a great actor!  
"Where's Maia?" I asked shakily through my tears, and began to look around frantically before I found her. "Maia?" Orlando repeated in a quizzical voice. "Who's Maia?"  
I finally spotted her and burst out laughing, which was pretty funny considering I was still crying.  
Maia was a few yards away, sitting upright. Sprawled across her lap was the still form of a tall bond man clad in skin-tight, mauve vinyl boot-legged pants. Aside from the bizzarre attire, the guy was, well, gorgeous. He was also familiar. From beside me, Orlando started to laugh too. I limped towards the pair, giggling, and as I got closer I heard Maia repeating "Yes! Yes! Thank you God!"  
The male draped across her stirred, grumbled, and finally sat up, coming face to face with Maia, who stopped cheering and looked petrified. The guy shook his head as if to clear it, and then stared at Maia again. "What the hell!?" He demanded in an Aussie accent. The guy was Heath Ledger. Maia passed out cold.  
___  
Okay, so maybe Anna wasn't going to tell me who the guy was. That was okay. I'd get it out of her eventually. Time for caffeine. We made our daily after-school stop at the soda shop. I winked at the cute guy that swept up the floors, which always made him blush no matter how many times I did it.   
We sat down at the bar and had our usual drinks, and I sucked up nearly half of the cup in my first drink. Ah...brain freeze. Perfect time to ask more about the shadowy figure that had followed her to school.   
"So are you going to tell me who he was or not?"   
"That again! Maia, I already told you he was just some guy I met on the train." Ah, the side effects of train travel. I looked briefly at my scooter and smiled.   
"Well, he sure had your attention. Was he cute?" I asked, licking an enormous mound of ice cream off of my spoon. She grinned at me. Bingo.  
"Ooh! How cute? Like Stuart Townsend cute or Heath Ledger cute?"   
"I'd say more Orlando Bloom cute," she answered after a while. Be still my beating heart! If there was one thing I was soft for, it was a cute guy with an incredible butt. I feigned a swoon, as I was often apt to do.   
"So does this nice guy from the train have a name?" I asked, swallowing another lump of the quickly melting ice cream.   
"Yeah, nice guy from the train." Okay, that wasn't fair. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Come on, we'd better start home."   
"I suppose," I muttered, disappointed that I hadn't gotten farther than I hoped. There was always the walk home! And tomorrow! And the day after that! Yes, I can be stubborn too, but I prefer the term tenacious. Anna waved at the guy behind the counter, and I blew a kiss to that poor busboy that I always bothered, stuffing my homework into my bag as we left. I never managed to keep my homework looking like it did when my teacher handed it to me. Oh, well. Another wrinkled paper to turn in. At least he knew which one was mine!  
I hopped onto my little scooter, keeping the engine off so I could just push myself along next to Anna. We were going along our usual route, slurping up the last bits of our floats and gawking at the things we'd already seen about a hundred times since we'd arrived in the city. We started to near the train station, and we could see it coming up in the distance. There was a large crowd of people gathered just about halfway to it, and the only think I could think was, 'Three bicycle pileup.' I giggled to myself, and Anna shot me a look which immediately shut me up.   
"Was there an accident or something?"   
"I don't know, wanna check it out?" We picked our way through the crowd, until we came close enough to see the facades of prop buildings, video equipment, and all sorts of sound devices. We both grinned widely, and I jumped up and down, clapping like a little kid that just discovered their Christmas presents in the back of their parent's closet. "And me without my camera!" I wept. I did my photo memory routine, trying to get it all into my head before something else popped in there.   
A guy in a green beret and megaphone, sitting in a director's chair started yelling for people to be quiet and to take their places. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and absolutely perfect. I was too absorbed in all that was going on to notice the guy when he stormed over, until he was about three megaphones length from us. "GO STAND IN FRONT OF THAT CAR!" He yelled. Okay, you are only standing five feet from us. Was the megaphone really necessary? I rubbed my overly sensitive ears.   
"Us two?" I squeaked.   
"YEAH YOU TWO! GET OVER THERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the car. Not that we stuck out or anything. We were just two American girls, stretched out against a car. Act natural.  
"Is he going to have us run over or something?" I joked, though it didn't sound like it. Anna shrugged, seemingly calmer than I was, and sipped the remnants of her float. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he yelled ACTION! We made it look like were just some people on the street having a conversation, but from my point of view we must have seemed pathetic. I had never been able to act. "AND FIVE...FOU--"  
BOOM!  
I dropped my root beer, helpless as it splattered all over my Mary Janes, and covered my head like the world was ending. "TOO SOON!" He howled, my eardrums ringing again.   
"I wish he would stop doing that." I mumbled. "What should we do?" I asked nervously, clinging to Anna's arm as though I would fall through the floor.  
"I don't know... I think we should just stay put. Maybe this is part of the script." I nodded and dug deeper into her skin. This was not good.   
Suddenly there were people shrieking, and Anna and I both looked up to see the building we had been standing under swaying and creaking. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" the director yelled, but Anna and I were swept up in the flood of extras, and separated. I heard her yelling out for me.   
"Anna! Anna, where are you?!" I yelled. I spotted her not far from me, and I grabbed a hold of her wrist. I tried to pull her out with me, but another wave of the crowd crashed into us, and we were separated again. I watched as her head disappeared under the others, and I was swept farther away from her.   
"Damn it!" I screeched, clawing my way to get back to her. I looked back up at the building, which was starting to crumble, and back to where Anna had been. She was frozen stiff. "Anna!" I cried. I ran to get to her, but didn't make it. Something smashed into me, something that squeaked. Why it squeaked, I have no idea. I was soon on the floor, underneath a mass of mauve vinyl. I scanned the set for Anna, and saw her lying underneath some guy that was waving his hand in front of her face. She was okay! I let out a sigh of relief before turning my attention to the figure on my lap. I moved him slightly, trying to roll him off of me. As soon as I saw his face, I gasped and let him fall back into his former position.   
"H...H...Heath Ledger!" I squealed. I looked up to the sky. "Yes! Yes! Thank you God!" I began to rattle off a list of all the gods and goddesses that I had ever, or would ever pray to, switching between languages, just because it sounded better.   
He started to come to, and I felt my voice physically stop working. "What the hell!" he yelled. I was gone.   
___ 


	4. Maia gets a date and Anna gets caught in...

Part VI :: Orlando ::  
Anyway I look at it, it's a miracle I wanted to see that scene so badly. I wasn't in it, but like any normal, healty young male, I like to see stuff get blown up. The controlled atmosphere and extra element of safety are just added bonuses. It also helped to have a friend on set. Granted Heath and I weren't best buds or anything (that would soon change), but there's just something about rock climbing that always breaks the ice. And so it was we snuck out of the trailer when our hairdresser wasn't looking and were inconspicuously watching the goings-on from the shadows.   
I'm not one to be easily startled, but I have to admit I jumped about a half-mile when the explosion went off early. It was still an incredible sight to see that much flame and smoke shooting into the sky. It was cool in a sort of spine-tingly way. To this day I'm still not exactly sure what drew my attention in that direction, but for some reason my eyes were drawn away from the spectacle just as Matthew the Director hollered a command for the crowd, and I quote, to "get the hell out of there."   
"Is this in the script?" Heath wondered outloud in puzzlement. It wasn't, and we both knew it. Something had gone wrong, and I realized it just as I noticed a short-ish blonde girl get knocked down. Poor girl. I waited to see if anyone would help her up, but no one did, and then it hit me...  
"That was Anna!" I exclaimed in sudden realization, and a bad feeling came over me.  
"Who's Anna?" Heath asked, but I had already jumped over the rope and was running towards her. She could be trampled, kicked... there was a loud, alien creaking nose, and then the false front of the set began to tilt dangerously forward. She could be crushed, killed!   
My head snapped back to where Anna had gone down, and I was slightly relieved to see her back on her feet again. But instead of running like an intelligent girl, she just sort of stood there and went death grey. "Dammit... " I muttered and started running. Since when had I become such a hero? "Anna! Move!" I dashed up and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her backwards for a few yards, but we were out of time. I threw her as far as I could with all my might and dove after her just as the wall smashed to where we had been. I landed on her and I'm pretty sure we rolled a few feet or so, but by then I wasn't thinking clearly at all. Definitely not thinking clearly.  
For a few minutes I just didn't move and tried to catch my breath and calm down a little. I also had to pause a moment and get the pain in my back to subside. Then I looked down at the unmoving, pale girl beneath me. "Oh no... Anna! Anna, are you alright?" She was very pale, and her eyes were shut. She wasn't answering. Was she even breathing? Did I kill her when I threw her? That would be just my luck... "Anna! Answer me, Anna! Wake up!" I shook her a little bit. Nothing. Now I was actually starting to get scared. Was she hurt badly? I looked around, but no one was paying the least bit of attention to us. And I couldn't see Heath anywhere, either. Perfect. Just perfect. I'm lying in the middle of a street in Tokyo on top of a dead girl I've only known for ten hours!  
"Orlando...?" My head snapped back downwards (I made a mental note to stop doing that before I cracked a disc or caused permanant brain damage or something). Anna's eyes slowly opened and she looked around lazily, obviously disoriented.  
"Anna! You're alive! Are you alright?" She was still ghostly white, and had started to shake horribly. Must not act worried. Acting worried will make girl freak out. Must remain calm. "Hello! Earth to Anna!" I demanded, passing my hand in front of her face. At first she didn't respond, but finally her eyes followed my hand. "Are you alright?" I repeated. A broken record. I had become a chick tossing, girl-tackling, broken record. Okay, Orlando, she's awake. Now would be the time to get off of her before she screams bloody murder. "Are you hurt?" I asked instead, and she shook her head to show she wasn't. So I stood up and said "Good." I offered her my hand, but she just sat there staring at me like she was really seeing me for the first time. She was horribly shaken up. Even I could see that, and I barely knew her. She let me help her up. She stood there a few moments longer without saying anything, and then her eyes filled with tears.  
"Y-You saved me!" She cried, and then began to sob, dropping the crushed remnants of a paper cup and collapsing onto me like she couldn't stand up on her own anymore. Poor girl, she probably couldn't. I must admit, my first impulse was to throw her off of me and run away and hide, but I felt really bad for her. I mean, she was just an average student heading home when she got the chance to be an extra in a movie. What kid wouldn't jump at that? I would've. But I would imagine that no one warned her about exploding buildings, and the next thing she knows, she's pinned to the ground by a strange man wearing even stranger clothes. I'd probably cry, too. So instead of following instinct, I just stood there and patted her back for a while, trying to be comforting, at least.  
"I don't think you would've died, Anna. Broken a few bones, maybe, but died? No."  
Way to comfort her, Orlando! Only then did I realize that I was shaking, too. Okay, soothing time is over. It was time to go. I gently removed her from my person, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her standing there all unsteady and alone and scared. I put out a hand to steady her.  
"Where's Maia?" She asked almost inaudibly, and then appeared to panic.   
"Maia? Who's Maia?" But before she could answer she was laughing. I followe dher pointed finger, hopelessly confused. This was one strange girl. But what I saw next caused me to laugh hysterically, too.A few yards away, Heath was sprawled across another young, pretty girl with long auburn hair, who appeared to be thanking every diety known to modern man, and in more than one language, if I'm not mistaken. eventually Heath roused himself, and his response to the whole situation caused a new laughing fit on the parts of Anna and myself. Maia passed out. Anna stumbled over to them, fanning Maia's face until she revived. "Way to go, Ace." Anna teased while I helped the dizzy Heath to his feet.  
"What happened?" Heath said low to me while Anna busied herself with Maia.  
"To you or to me?" I responded drily, and Heath took a good long look.  
"My God! Orli! You're a mess! What happened, did the fan girls attack?"  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, the prop buiding just collapsed into the street."  
"Oh. Is that all?" Heath replied with a glare as he began dusting off his horrible pink pants.  
"I hate these things." He commented.  
"Really? I think they suit you." It was a good thing Maia chose that moment to shriek, or Heath probably would have broken my nose.  
"Sit down! Sit down, right there, NOW! Call an ambulance! 9-1-1! 9-1-1! MEDIC!" Maia was yelling, while Anna, Heath and I stared at her in confusion. She shoved Anna down roughly on the curb and tried to take her pulse.  
"What the hell is her problem?" Heath asked, but I follwed Maia's frantic gestured downward until I saw the cause of her distress.  
"Anna! your leg!" I'm no stranger to injury. I'm the most accident prone person I have ever met. And I know when a wound looks bad. And the jagged cut stretching from ankle to knee on Anna's leg looked bad. She followed my shocked gaze, but to my surpirse, didn't panic. Instead, she just sighed and grumbled "Aw, hell!" With more venom then I'd heard from a girl in a long, long time.  
Heath burst out laughing hysterically, and then Maia joined him. I sighed and looked heavenward. Why was this happening to me? I spoke with the girl for ten mintues on a whim, and now this!  
"C'mon, Anna. I'll take you to First Aid. Can you walk?"  
"Of course I can walk, you dim bulb! I got over here didn't I?" She spat back, and we began the longest four minute walk of my life. "Does it hurt too much?" I asked. Despite her less than cheerful demeanorat the moment, I was still worried about her.   
  
Part VII :: Anna ::  
"Does it hurt too much?"  
"No, I'll be fine. I think I just need some ice." I said with a smile. And what girl wouldn't be smiling? Shortly after we stopped laughing at her and got her to come too, Maia had shreiked bloody murder and pushed me to a sitting position on the curb. Only then did Orlando and I notice the giant gash in my leg. My response? A salty, muttered "Aw, hell," which caused Mr. Ledger to laugh. At first I was quite the bitch, but then I figured I'd better behave. After all, Orlando Bloom was bending over backwards to be nice to me. Now I was leaning heavily on him as he helped me limp feebly towards the first-aid area. I kept trying to walk on my own, and he kept calling me a damn stubborn girl and trying to help me again. Finally, I gave in and accepted his assitance, partly because he was exhausting to argue with and partly because my leg actually started hurting.  
I don't think the little blond nurse behind the desk even looked up at us as we enetered before she spoke. "What is it this time, Orli?" She murmured, shuffling some papers on her desk top. "Concussion? Contusion? Blunt force trauma? Anurism?"  
"Actually, Caroline, it's not me this time."  
Nurse Caroline gasped sarcastically and adjusted her glassess. "Has the day finally come?" She dead panned, and then saw my leg and gasped for real. "Dammit, Orli! Keeping this poor girl waiting while you carry on! Some gentleman you are!" Nurse Caroline scolded. I sent him a *look* with a raised brow and he rolled his eyes as he helped me to the table and made to lift me onto it.  
"Don't do it you'll give yourself a--" He picked me up by the waist and dropped me on the table, then walked away. "-- hernia!" I yelled after him. His shoulders were shaking, but I'm not sure if he was laughing or crying.  
"So, what'd he do to you?" Nurse Caroline asked as she busied herself over my leg, rinsing it with antiseptic and the like. I smirked. She placed a paper cup of water in my hand.  
"He saved my life."  
"That bastard." Nurse Caroline replied cooly. I giggled. She ganced up at me over her glasses and then raised a brow. "I think you'd be good for him. He needs someone to take care of him."  
I choked on my water. "I just met him this morning!"  
"So?"  
Nurse Caroline laughed. "I think you should give Orli a chance."  
"I think my parents would kill me because he was in second grade when I was born."  
"You still worry about what your parents think?"  
"Well, no, but... I don't think he wants that kind of relationship with me."  
"He might."  
"I don't think he wants any relationship with me!"  
"I think you think too much."  
"Well I-- damn."  
Nurse Caroline laughed again. "What's your name?"  
"Anna Yardley."  
"Well, Anna, I think you should go after him. It's not everyday you meet a guy like Orli."  
She put down her medical tape and gave me a *look* over her glasses. "Listen, Anna. You may be younger than him, but there's gotta be something about you that has his interest. He's a nice guy, but he generally doesn't go off carrying girls into my station. If you're really gonna let him get away, it better be because a more than a few years."  
"I think you're mad, Nurse Caroline."  
"Invite me to the wedding, dear." She smiled, and patted my bandaged leg. "You're all done. Keep it clean and dry and change the dressings every morning. If it doesn't start to heal in three days, go to the hospital, okay?"  
"Okay." I muttered, on the verge of blushing and wanting to go home.   
"Take care. And think about what I said."  
"Yeah. Right." I grumbled, sliding off the table and testing my weight gingerly on my leg.  
"Scoot!" Nurse Caroline commanded, and I limped out the door with a polite thank you and a fake smile that she met with an eyeroll as she tossed me an ice pack and a roll of bandage.  
Go after him! Go after him! Like I was ever going to see the guy after this outside of a mvoie theatre setting! And I sincerely doubted much of a relationship would grow from that! Besides, he was as stubborn as I was. And he was a dare devil. Hadn't I read that in some magazine? He'd be miserable with me hovering over him and demanding to examine his bone structure after every little thing he did. I was far too childish. He'd go mad having to try and keep up with my mind shifts. He'd come home and find his entire place done up in purple tiger stripes, orange brick tile and spider plants. And he was far too exhausting to argue with. That's probably all that we'd ever do, is argue and bicker. Like my parents. I do not think so! I always swore to myself that I would be damned to hell before I would live in a relationship like that. Then there's the age issue. I swore never again would I date an older man. Of course, I also swore that I would never date again, period, but that was beside the point. And another thing--  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going. Had I been watching where I was going, I would have seen him before I slammed into him head-on. This was just not my day! And mow Nurse Caroline had me all riled up and in a tizzy. I hate matchmaker types! Hate them, hate them, HATE them! "Excuse me, I'm sorry about that." I mumbled and attampted to keep right on going around him. Unfortunately, I glanced up as I flew by, and then I stopped. He was still dusty and wearing the shredded fishnet shirt. He was still disheveled, and his cheek had started to swell up a little.  
"Will your leg be okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be fine."  
"Good."  
We stood there. The cars passed a few blocks away. Somewhere, a flock of crows were fighting over the garbage set out on the curbside. Horns honked. A train was passing at the next block, and it was getting dark.  
"Here." I said, handing him the ice pack. "Your face..." I gestured. He shrugged, brushing indifferent fingers over the wound, but took the pack anyway. "Thank you."  
"So... well, thanks again. It was nice meeting you." I said in a rush, starting to pass him again.  
"Anna?"  
"...Yeah?" I answered, stopping and turning around again. I bit my lips as his eyes met mine.  
"It was nice to meet you, too."  
I smiled. He smiled. Was this real? Probably not.  
"See ya around." I said, flashed another peace sign, and went on my way. Even though I didn't stop again, I was positive that he just stood there and watched me leave. I wanted to turn around again and see if it was true. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever had. Was Nurse Caroline right? I would never know. That was just how it had to be.   
  
:: Maia ::  
When I woke up, I had one bad headache. But it cleared up when I saw Anna standing over me, Heath Ledger to my side and...Orlando Bloom! *"I'd say he's more Orlando Bloom cute."*   
Nice, Anna. I stood up and clutched my head, and rubbed my ringing ears. That's when I noticed it. If I hadn't been so worried about Anna, I probably would have passed out.   
"Sit down! Sit down, right there, NOW! Call an ambulance! 9-1-1! 9-1-1! MEDIC!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me like I had just sprouted another head. I pushed Anna down onto the curve, maybe a little to roughly, and checked her pulse. Everyone was still looking at me funny. I started to jump around, gesturing to her leg, and the seeming gallons of blood that she had probably lost. Okay, maybe not gallons.   
"Anna, your leg!" Orlando yelled, and I sighed. Finally, someone got the message. I know, I could have been a little more verbal, but I think that jumping comes across just as well. She looked down at her leg, a deep frown growing on her face.  
"Aw, hell!" he spat. At first I stood staring at her blankly. She had said it so hatefully, so harshly, that the only thing I could do was burst out laughing. It was hysterical! Heath joined in behind me, and I nearly died.  
After a bit of bickering, Orlando flung her arm over his shoulder and helped her over to the aid station. I had to chuckle at the whole thing. It was all too strange. I pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "Damn braid," I mumbled as I tried to pull it back again. I pulled the kerchief off of my neck and used it to tie my hair back. I looked down at my feet, and my root beer soaked socks and shoes. This was not a good day.   
I turned around, fully intent on calling and telling the Arais where I was and that I would be home soon. Unfortunately, I had spent the last bit of my daily allowance on my root beer footbath. I tried to brush the dust off of me while walking towards the payphone, only to slam into someone again. "Gee, don't I feel graceful today!" I exclaimed before looking up.   
Wall of Heath Ledger. I wanted to say something, to apologize, ask him out to coffee, ask him to marry me, but I was mute. "I'm sorry I landed on you," he said.   
"It's okay!" I blurted. I smacked my hand over my own mouth. He laughed again, and I thought, 'I'm okay, I'm okay.' "Do you have a some change?" He rifled around in his pockets and produced a few coins, and I smiled at him before heading over to the pay phones.   
I called the Arais, told them I was alright, and that I would be home shortly. I had just run into a bit of something, and would be headed home as soon as I could. I hung up the phone, and turned around, right into the same wall of vinyl. I shrieked. "Stop doing that!" I yelled, forgetting myself. He laughed again. At least he found me amusing.  
"I want to make it up to you," he said.  
"Make what up to me?"  
"Landing on you. I feel sort of bad for it." I didn't! Land on my anytime you like!   
"Um...okay? Anna and I always go for some root beer floats after school."  
"Great!" I jotted down the address on a corner of my homework, ripped it off and handed it to him. Another damaged worksheet. He smiled warmly at me, and I figured if I was ever going to melt, that this would be the time. Keep your cool, Maia, he's just a guy. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" he called as I walked off. I waved back to him, finally over the shock of being surrounded by beautiful people.   
By the time I got back over to Anna, she was already patched up and headed out. That's when I saw it. Her poor, favorite book bag had been left behind, and Heath was on the floor rifling through it. Orlando was standing next to him, an arm full of pencils, books, and half finished homework.   
"Hey!" I bellowed. Both of them turned to look at me, Orlando nearly losing a load of paper, and Heath with a pencil clenched between his teeth. I stalked over to them, snatched the bag from Heath and began to stuff Anna's things back into it. Did I mention that I'm not very organized. So, her papers were a little wrinkled. Neatness doesn't always count.   
"Sorry, we didn't know it was yours," Orlando said.   
"It's not, it's Anna's, and I'll thank you very much to get your teeth away from around her pencil!" I said, pulling it out from between his teeth.   
"Ow!" he cried.  
"Baby." Orlando chuckled behind me. "You! Are you coming with me?" I asked bluntly. He blinked a few times in utter confusion. "To Anna's, you dolt!" He swallowed and nodded silently. "Ah, a man of few words. That's okay." Now Heath was laughing. I shot him a look, which shut him up, but I flashed him one of my bright smiles, and he smiled back. I grinned, thinking to myself, 'I like this guy'. Time to go. I grabbed Orlando by the wrist and pulled him along with me. I turned back and waved at Heath. "Namarie!" I yelled, leaving him looking completely lost.   
I unfolded my scooter, hopped onto it, and motioned for him to get on behind me. He hesitated. "Don't worry, I don't bite, and whatever you think I might have isn't contagious." He gave me an odd look and stepped onto the platform. I started the little thing up, grinning at the mosquito like humming of the engine, and whizzed off.   
When we got there, Okasan answered the door and let us in. Orlando was following behind me like a very confused puppy, clutching the bag with both hands. "Come on back, Maia!" Anna yelled. I shoved Orlando in front of me, seemingly to his dismay. Well, he'd live. I showed him the way to her room, and stood patiently as he knocked on her door. "God, Maia! When I say 'c'mon back', I means come back! You don't have to--" Silence. I peeked my head around Orli's shoulder and saw Anna standing there in her underwear and bra. She slammed the door in our faces and I nearly fell to the floor laughing. Orli had lost all color in his face.  
I flung the door open again, and announced loudly, "We brought your bag!" We exchanged looks, and I sat down on the bed next to her. "How's your leg doing? Does it hurt? Do you want some aspirin? Tylenol? Ibuprofen?" She waved all of the offers away, and I looked over at the pink man standing in the middle of the room, who looked like he was taking inventory of everything on the opposite wall.   
"Well, I called my host family and told them I'd be right home just as soon as I dropped off you bag, Anna. So I guess I'd better be going!" I said, heading toward the door. They both started to object, but I didn't listen to them. "Orli, you can find your way back okay, right? Great. Tell Heath I said good night! Namarie!" I left the room, giggling insanely. I waved goodbye to Okasan, and rode my scooter back home, singing loudly to my music. 


	5. Anna isn't busy after school

:: Anna ::  
I simply could not face the bullet train tonight, even if it would be far less crowded than it usually was. So I walked all the way home. I would have run if it had been physically possible. But I couldn't. So I walked (trudged dejectedly, more realistically). The end result of this was it was nearly nine o'clok before I got back home to the Kazuya's. My host mother, Naoko Kazuya, was waiting for me anxiously in the living room of the small apartment, pretending to be mending something. "Anna-chan! Daijyoubu?" She demanded as soon as I entered. Was I okay? I wasn't sure anymore. "Hai, tabun, domo-arigato, Okasan." I answered, hoping she wouldn't notice my leg. She did, but didn't say anyhting, just ushered me to the bathroom with no further questions. Fine by me! My uniform was destroyed, I noted with dismay as I peeled off my dusty grey skirt, and blood-soaked knee sock. The collar of my middy-top was half torn off and was dangling down my back. The black kercheif was gone. No wonder my poor host Okasan was so concerned! I looked as though I'd crawled out of a war-zone! My skirt was torn, too. Thankfully, I had two extra uniforms. I threw the one I'd been wearing in a ball in the corner with every intention of throwing it out. Then I carefully unwrapped my leg and washed myself, and then settled into the bath for a nice, long hot soak. The hot water felt so good on my aching body that I must have spent ages in there. I forced myself to get out of the soothing water and dried off, hunting through the medicine cabinet until I found the nessecary materials needed to re-bind my leg. I wrapped myself in the towle, gathered my destroyed uniform, and shuffled to my room. I was sitting in my bra and panties on my bed, combing out my short wet hair and flipping idly through a magazine my real mother had sent me the previous night. There was an article about Orlando. Ordinarily, I would have ripped it out and pinned it to my wall, or glued it to my school notebook with the rest of my collection of beautiful faces, but tonight I simply read it, and studied the picture closely. The dramatic, smoldering, staring actor in the photo with the hard dark eyes was nothing like the quick-smiling, teasing, sensitive guy with the warm baby-browns I'd met in the train. The clothes and hair weren't even the same. It was strange. It was as if it was a picture of him, but not of him at all. A mystery. I was puzzling over it when I head a knock on our door, and the light shuffle of Okasan's feet as she moved to answer it. I didn't pay much attention until I heard Maia's muffled laugh. Only then did I realize I'd forgotten my school bag in Nurse Caroline's station. Maia would want to know all about everything, I knew. And then she would fret over my leg. I couldn't help but grin. Maia was such a sweetheart! you couldn't ask for a better friend. And she'd probably ridden her little scooter all the way from the school lot to here just to give me my bag, too! "Anna-chan!" Okasan called. "C'mon back, Maia! Domo-arigato gozaimas, Okasan!" I heard the soft tread of feet coming down the hall, but was thrown off when there was a knock at my door. What was she tring to do, kill me? I sighed and hoisted myself of the bed, hobbled over to the door and opened it. "God, Maia! When I say 'c'mon back', I means come back! You don't have to--" I stopped cold in mid sentence. Because Maia wasn't standing at my door. I stood there frozen as her beaming face appeared behind the shoulder of a young man who was holding my school bag and kercheif. A young man with gorgeous dark eyes, who was still wearing shredded fishnet material. A blushing young man named Orlando Bloom. I shreiked and slammed the door, ran back to my bed, and snatched my robe off of the bed post, tying it on and cursing Maia all the while. I barely had time to do this, however, because Maia, laughing hysterically, reopened the door and let herself in, trailed by Orlando, who was looking everywhere except at me. "We brought your bag!" Maia announced cheerfully. I glared at her and she glared back, and then began fussing over my leg. I grinned. Can I call it, or can I call it? "Well, I called my host family and told them I'd be right home just as soon as I dropped off you bag, Anna. So I guess I'd better be going!" Orlando and I made to protest as one, but we were quickly cut off by a grinning mini-matchmaker. "Orli, you can find your way back okay, right? Great. Tell Heath I said good night! Namarie!" She finished, and then she was gone. Puff! And I was left alone in my bedroom with Orlando Bloom, in my underwear and a flimsy robe. If he turned any redder, I could consider him the same shade as Heath Ledger's vinyl pants. "Thanks for bringing my bag back. I really need it. It has my passport and visa and everything." I started somewhat shyly. "I know... Heath went through it." He replied, feighning calmness. "He WHAT!?" I squawked. Orlando continued to scrutinize my kitten desk calender. "I told him not to, but he wanted to know who it belonged to. That's when Maia saw it and said it was yours. Nurse Caroline and her got together, and here I am. Sorry. I'll go now. Have a nice evening." He turned and began to march mechanically out the door. I bit my lip.   
"Orlando...?" He stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn. "Yeah?"  
"Your arm is bleeding." He started and glanced down. It was. He turned and frowned, and finally looked at me again. "Hold on a minute. I'll get a bandage and some peroxide." I mumbled before he could comment, then I gestured to the only seat in the room: the bed. I stood up and padded back to the medicine cabinet. Orlando Bloom was sitting on my bed. Orlando Bloom was sitting on my bed. Orlando Bloom was sitting on my bed! As mad as I was at her, I could've kissed Maia for giving me that to hold onto all my life, when I was the old crazy cat lady living next to her and we were eighty years old on our rocking chairs on the porch. I gathered the medical supplies and headed back to my room.   
Orlando was still there, but something seemed wrong.   
"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him and soaking a tissue with peroxide. He watched me in silence for a few moments as I cleaned the scrape and wrapped it up like Nurse Caroline had my leg.   
"What are you doing after classes tomorrow?" He asked. I nearly dropped the peroxide bottle. He was kidding! I looked up slowly and met his eyes. He was not!   
"Nothing," I replied. My mouth was dry. 


End file.
